


The Fan Fictions of Nolan

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: Crack Fictions [4]
Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Clifford the Big Red Dog (Cartoon), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood, Cancer, Cannibalism, Don't Ask, Drugs, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Murder, My friend wrote all of these, Nuclear Waste, Rape, Swearing, mauling, thisisahugejokeiswear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: I worry for him.





	1. Caillou

'beep beep beep' the heart monitor was slowly beating as he lay there, dying from cancer.

"Cough cough. Mommy" he whined. "I don't want to have cancer" he was pouting

"Caillou honey, I don't care." she said in a calm voice.

"Arg this isn't fair. I may be a kid that's four and everyday I learn some more, but I never wanted to learn about cancer!" 

Caillou yelled really loud and started killing everyone.

Then Gilbert killed Caillou and stole his weed.


	2. Hamilton- part one

Hamilton and Jefferson were snorting cocaine together. Then George Washington came in and confessed his love for Hamilton. Hamilton made the boy sign and said "That's some gay shit."


	3. Hamilton- Part 4

Hamilton slapped Washington and knocked him out, then they put him in an electric chair and killed him. They then proceeded to snort cocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so he's bugging me about wanting comments. So if you comment it will save my ears, thanks
> 
> Also, you don't have to comment, he's just "so hurt" that nobody loves his stories. lmao, drama queen


	4. Hamilton- part 9

George Washington came back to life to rape Hamilton, but Hamilton was so high he thought George was a raccoon and cooked him like a rotisserie chicken.


	5. Clifford the big red murderer

'Woof woof' said Clifford th elittle white puppy. "Shut up!" said his owner "and maybe you'll get some food tonight. So. Clifford shut up for the rest of the night. 

The nexrt day when clifford woke up and his owner took him to get food. 

When Clifford got to the nuclear waste dump, he jumped right in looking for food. The next day when Clifford woke up he noticed he was big. "nows my chance." he thought. 

Before his owner woke up clifford violently mauled his owner and his clifford's beautiful white fur became blood stained forever.


End file.
